ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Nitemare" Rob Osbourne
Robert Joseph Osbourne (born October 7th, 1973) is a professional wrestler who is currently working for Premium Championship Wrestling as a manger for "Mr. Intensity" Kerry Collins under the ring name '''"The Nitemare" Rob Osbourne. '''He has wrestled in federations such as the Classic Wrestling Federation, Elite Wrestling Alliance, Supreme Action Wrestling, Mo's World Wrestling Federation and WIW. He also operated his own promotion called Nitemare Championship Wrestling. Osbourne has won numerous championships throughout his career. Biography Before Wrestling Robert Joseph Osbourne was born on October 7, 1973 in a small town in Illinois. He lived with just his mother, as his father, professional wrestler, Joe "The Crippler" Osbourne , was on the road the majority of his youth. On November 29, 1976 Rob became a big brother when his parents gave birth to a second son Christopher Allan Osbourne. The Osbourne family lived in a large home just across the river from St. Louis, Missouri. Their father's employer, Southern Championship Wrestling, was stationed in nearby St. Louis. Rob Osbourne was the son of one of the biggest legends of modern day sports entertainment. Joe Osbourne was one of four brothers of a poor German-Irish immigrant family in Brooklyn , New York. When the boys, Joe, Otto, Randall, and Billy were all very young, the family relocated to St. Louis, Missouri. Joe, Otto, and Billy all went on to become professional wrestlers, while Randall took over the family business, an upstart mid-western soda pop factory called Vess. Joe became a prolific tag team wrestler, along with his younger brother , "The Madman" Otto Osbourne. While Billy made his way as a single's competitor. Joe eventually proplelled past his brother and went on to singles fame. Otto wrestled with a few other partner's, then embarked on a singles tour of his own. Drinking and drugs finally got the better of Otto and he took a hiatus from wrestling to go to rehab. In 1971, while in rehab, his wife gave birth to his first son, Matthew David Osbourne. Otto came back to wrestling with he and Joe's baby brother "The Beligerant" Billy Osbourne. Billy and Otto grew close, while Joe's success forced a wedge between the three brothers. Billy had a son, soon there after named David Osbourne the same week that Otto's wife gave birth to their second son, Steven Osbourne. . Randall, with the same business savvy as the family patriarach, Shamus Osbourne, lifted Vess to be one of the top five indpendant beverage companies in the free world! In 1978 Randall and his wife gave birth to twin boys Timothy and Thomas Osbourne. While Joe, Billy, and Otto were on the road, Randall was the male figure in all of the younger Osbourne boys lives. Matt, Steve, David, Tim, Tom, Chris, and Rob all looked to uncle Rand for advice and the birds and the bees. It was about this time when Rob decided that Randall was the only one of the brothers that never got into wrestling because of his very feminine nature. All of the boys went to wrestling events their entire lives. Most of them went on tour with their dad's during the summer. Rob and Chris were the two most interested in the sport, as was their father, who had been the most succesful of his brothers in the craft. In 1985 the Osbourne's all moved to Nashville, Tennessee, as their fathers all were signed in a family stable deal with Memphis Championship Wrestling. This was the first time in the boys lives that they didn't have Uncle Rand and his sons, Tim and Tom near them. Matt, Steve, David, Chris, and Rob all entered Antioch High school between 1986, and 1992. Rob was the second oldest, behind Matt. They all wrestled, all won at least one state title in their senior seasons. Some, including Rob, Chris, and Steve, won numerous state titles. Rob was the only one to win the state champiosnhip all four years, going undefeated his senior season. While this feet got him scholarship offers from NCAA Division I powerhouses Oklahoma , Iowa, and Minnesota, it was also the begining of the "Nitemare"'s ego. His brother, Chris Osbourne went onto a succesful college career, while Matt and Rob declined all scholarship offers and went straight to the pro's. MWWF (The Beginning of a Career) Neither of them wanted to catch any flack from the "boys" in the back, so they both decided, after meeting with their fathers, that they should wrestle as masked wrestler's. Rob took on the identity of merely "The Nitemare" wearing a black and purple mask, and oddly enogh, the same ring attire he wears to this day. Matt assumed the name "The Gravedigger" dawning a full body suit, green and black, resembling a supernatural force similar to the Grimm Reaper. Rob entered upstart promotion GeWA, as Matt entered the UWL. Steve and Chris, after graduating from Washington Univeristy , and Oklahoma, respectively, went to the MWWF. MWWF owner, a fellow GeWA cobatant of Rob's, Mohammed Shirazi, who used the ring name "Scorpion" , invited Rob to take off the mask and come work for him when he parted ways with the GeWA. Thus, finally allowing the world to know that he was the son of the great Joe Osbourne. Chris and Steve had decent careers in the MWWF, while Rob, who alligned himself with the fabled stable, The Horsemen, along side Jammin' Jimmy Blast, "Nature Boy" Tony Mullins, The Money Train, and "Radiant" Roland Ulv, went on to fame and fortune very quickly. Steve, growing ever jealous, and slipping more and more into the realm of heroin and cocaine, joined the Horsemen's nemesis stable, E.V.I.L., with Rob's first enemy, "Evil" Stan Cremins. Steve beat Rob for the MWWF IC Title, only to lose not only the title, but his very life to Rob in the rematch. Rob delivered several Badd Dreams, his inverted, double arm DDT finishing maneuver, to Steve outside the ring, with the final one snapping his neck, killing him instantly. Matt, Steve's older brother has never forgiven Rob for the incident, but knows fuly that Steve brought it on himself. Matt was picking up the pace, even more so after the death of his brother, and went on to win several titles, and dominating the UWL in his stable, The Warriors Of Darkness, alongside The Master Of Disaster and Destroyer. Rob won the MWWF World title, in his final match with the MWWF against Maniac. While in the Mo's World Wrestling Federation, Rob racked up several titles, including: IC, European, World, and Tag team championships. Only losing two singles matches over a two year span in that promotion. The Elite Wrestling Alliance Rob Osbourne and The Edge, a close friend of fellow MWWF superstar, Tige', decided to form a new company, the Elite Wrestling Alliance. Chris followed shortly thereafter. While in the EWA, the Nitemare's ego came full circle. Having only lost five matches since high school, he thought he was unbeatable, and with having inheritted the Osbourne business smarts, he was also a multi-millionaire by 22 via stock market investments. He became the first and only man to ever hold the top three titles in the EWA AND have the World and Universal championships at the same time. The EWA was also part of a multi-fed promotion that pitted all their champions together once a year in a huge tournament to crown Zoo Champions. Rob was the first ever ZOO Universal Champion. That, along with being named to the RSPWF Top 500 of 1997 at #151 were the boiling points for the ego that had overshadowed the talent. He lost his desire to compete after losing a "controversial" match to regain his Universal Championship in a tournament on July 15, 1998 to his brother in the EWA just 16 days after the death of his father, Joe Osbourne. Nitemare Championship Wrestling Was this the end of the Nitemare? Not a chance. He decided to fuel his fire for the hatred of promotional politics and opened his own promotion adjacnet to his downtown Nashville nightclub. In August 1998 the NCW, or Nitemare Championship Wrestling, was born. However, it was s hort run, only lasting six weeks. Osbourne's anti-political stand killed off the competition who had been used to the politics of the business. It wasn't the end however. WIW and the CWF An old rival of his cousin's, "The Ruler" Paul Blair came calling on the Nitemare to don the purple and black tights again, this time bringing him to the WIW.Rob quickly began a feud with a man named Z-Pac. Z was good, but thought he was better. The WIW shut its doors due to terrible business practices. Blair, heading up former Osbourne rival, Maniac's, promotion, the CWF, invited Rob to come work for him, coming into an angle with Z-Pac. Unfortunately, after winning a twenty man rumble match, Rob's hopes to claim CWF gold were dashed when the promotion came crumbling down after controversey between Z-Pac, and a friend of the Nitemare's from the EWA, Pledge Alligence. Reopening NCW, the AWF and S.A.W. NRO decided to re-open the NCW, once again standing out for anti-politics in the business. This time the NCW lived out a great run, almost a year, before finally merging with another group. Chris had won several championships, all with tainted asterix marks by them. The Gravedigger had taken off the mask and assumed the monicker of his late father, Otto, and "The Madman" Matt Osbourne was finally able to be known. David enjoyed a brief stint in the EWA, as Tim and Tom became a hot tag team, wreslting under masks like Rob and Matt. Chris decided, once again, to follow in Rob's footsteps, unleashing on the world, Another Wrestling Federation. The AWF competed with the NCW until finally, Rob longed once more for the thrill of competition and sold the company to Chris and returned to the ring. Tom and David dropped out of the loop and haven't been heard from in years. Matt is contemplating a return to the ring, while Chris and Tim are curently in the S.A.W. alongside Rob. Now, back to Rob. Just before his father passed away he shared some shocking news with young Rob. He told him that he had been unfaithful to his mother in 1980, and he had fathered an illigetimate son, a young lad named Ricky, born to a prostitute in Canada. Rob only shared this news with his brother Chris, as it would have devstated their mother. Now that she is in bad health, the secret may be coming out soon. IoA, SWF and the return to the CWF Rob Osbourne has returned in what seems to be a plethora of superstars from the CWFs origins and descendants. The CWF was spawned by the MWWF/EWA and then itself spawned the IoA. All the stars of the past federations have arrived like a hail storm to defend the CWF from the on slaught by the SWF. Now at 31 years of age, Osbourne still has plenty of fight left in him. It shall be interesting to see if the political nightmares that plagued the IoA will effect the CWF. One thing is for sure, the time has comce due for Rob Osbourne to gain his first CWF championship. After racking up countless championships in every fed he has been in, the one that has always eluded him has been the CWF. However, evolution has a way of bringing about drastic changes. Has Rob Osbourne evolved enough to grasp the final chapter of his wrestling destiny....the CWF. After returning to the ring at the request of his half brother and former long time nemesis, Pledge Alligence, The Nitemare donned the purple and black tights once more and returned to the ring in the CWF working for a man he once loathed, Mark Xamin. Upon his return he steamrolled through what the CWF referred to as it's talent pool, more comparable to a cess pool by Osbourne's standards. After winning the CWF National Championship and ending the 10 year curse of not being able to claim gold in the CWF, Osbourne's 18 year old son Robert Osbourne, Jr. going by the in ring name of Bob Osbourne , made his CWF debut and quickly rose to superstardom, claiming the CWF Unified Championship inside of a month. After fighting with Bob, Pledge, and his nephew Bryan Joseph Osbourne against Shock Vlalue which included another long time arch rival of Osbourne's, The Golden One, Jeff Jericho. Also included on the team were the CWF World Champion Brian Adams and former CWF Commissioner and multiple time champion Keith Daniels, and Mark Xamin himself. After Osbourne defeated every member of Shock Value most of them dropped from the face of the earth and Shock Value appeared to be no more. Soon after their departure the Maniac, Osbourne's first and most hated real enemy returned to the CWF at the urging of mark Xamin. An impromptu match took place that pitted Osbourne against Maniac for the first time in 13 years for Osbourne to win the right to face magnus Thunder who had bested Brian Adams for the World Championship. Due to Xamin's interference, Maniac defeated Osbourne to become the CWF National Champion and Osbourne went on to face and defeat Magnus Thunder to win the World title. Osbourne then forced a hostile takeover of the CWF from the boardroom of Osbourne, Inc. He placed his brother Pledge in the position of Interim Vice President of Wrestling Operations. Pledge and Osbourne ran a smooth ship and kept ratings stable. However, the reunion with Pledge and the smooth sailing of the CWF was to be short lived. Pledge shoved Maniac into Bob Osbourne who was flung face first into an ignited Pyro rigging, burning the young Osbourne badly. Pledge then sabotaged Osbourne's wifes car for her to have a life threatening accident. All of this unknown yet to The Nitemare. Then Pledge came out of the closet and showed the world he was working for Mark Xamin when he dropped The Nitemare and then defeated him to win back control of the CWF for Xamin. During the ensuing time, Pledge and Osbourne both found out they were NOT Osbourne's at all, but actually the bastard sons of Jammin' Jimmy Blast. As of this writing, his father Jimmy Blast has recruited The Nitemare's former ally Radiant Roland Ulv out of retirement to watch his son's back when he faces his other son this coming month to defend the CWF World title. Rumors abound that the reformation of The Horsemen is all but a given with the return of Ulv to the ring. Fall Out in the CWF The Horsemen had reformed, with Radiant Roland Ulv, Terry Richards, Jimmy Blast and "The Nitemare" Rob Osbourne, and they were running rough shod over the entire CWF wreaking havoc at every turn. They would subsequently recruit in Osbourne's son, Bob, along with Sickboy and Gary "Chemical X" Scarletti. They also chose to force out Terry Richards to complete the group. Blast re-retired not long after. Sickboy and Chemical X, career long rivals of one another, would put their differences aside for the greater good. At one point near the end of 2009 the Horsemen stable had complete domination over the title scene in the CWF. The Nitemare was the World Champion, Sickboy was the National Champion and Bob Osbourne was the Unified Champion. Not long after the return of "The Jackass" Jack Mason to the Horsemen and the CWF (who would go on to co-win the Last Man Standing match and the right to face the CWF World Champion at Supercard VI) the Horsemen began to quickly crumble. Ulv had lost a loser leaves town match to the newly crowned CWF World Champion, Magnus Thunder followed by Jack Mason being arrested before he could compete for the title, and Osbourne was stalked by a man calling himself "The Nitemare's Nightmare" who turned out to be Osbourne's former stable mate and long time friend Tige'. Osbourne was able to defeat Tige' and his henchman Jagermeister in a cage match at Season's Beatings in December 2009. The Nitemare however, would never be the same. He lost a very hotly contested world title rematch against Magnus Thunder due to outside interference by both Tige' and Roland Ulv. This was the begining of the end for Osbourne's professional career. The following month at Night of Champions: Liftoff, Osbourne was on the receiving end of the biggest conspiracy in CWF history. Mark Xamin, CEO of the Classic Wrestling Federation, could no longer tolerate Osbourne's sheer dominance of his locker room, his ring, and his company. Hell bent on ridding himself of the "Osbourne curse" - he put his pride and ego before his checkbook and very unceremoniously released Osbourne from his contract after making very defamatory public remarks about Osbourne and his family. Osbourne, with a chip on his shoulder and the feeling that he still had something to prove after Xamin's debauchery, he signed up with the Violent Society. That was short lived though, as Osbourne was signed there ONLY to recruit in his friends, family, and other talent he had the ability to bring to the table. Osbourne, never one to allow himself to be one upped, resigned from the promotion after just three matches. YCW/PCW When Osbourne's former bodyguard and occasional tag-team partner Retribution took off his mask and signed a lucrative contract with the YCW, it was Osbourne that he called to be his manager. While quite reluctant to take a back seat to Kerry Collins, he agreed. It didn't take long for the controversy that seems to follow Osbourne wherever he goes to rear it's ugly head in the YCW. During the final show before merging with the ICW to be renamed the PCW, Osbourne was attacked while at ring side for Collins' win of the Platinum Championship. This attack by a man calling himself The White Knight relit a fire in Osbourne to compete. He dusted off his boots and climbed back int he ring at the PCW's first Thursday Night Rapture show and almost won the Extreme Gauntlet match to earn the right at the world championship. Besting everyone except his former stablemate Chemical X, Osbourne was on the verge of securing the victory when The White Knight struck again, effectively costing him his title match and giving the uncontested win to Chemical X. The White Knight unmasked The White Knight was eventually revealed to be, as Osbourne had correctly assumed, Mariano Fernandez. Mariano, already an ESTABLISHED main eventer in just one year, defeated The Nitemare at the PCW's first Pay Per View event, Anarchy, serving him a major humiliation. The match was not without interference and attempts to cheat by Osbourne. His long time friend and protege, Kerry Collins prevented both Sickboy AND Osbourne's nephew Drastik from getting involved, but Collins also seized a folding chair from The Nitemare to prevent him from a cheap shot on Mariano. That was the straw the broke the camel's back between Osbourne and Collins. Fallout with Mr. Intensity and building heat with Mr. Baller The following week on PCW's weekly show, Rapture on the VS network, Collins defended his PCW Platinum Championship against Curtis "Sickboy" Wilkes. Wilkes was a former lackey of Osbourne's in the Horsemen and Fed Killer days of the CWF. Collins, then known as Retribution, was Osbourne's bodyguard. During the title defense, Osbourne interfered...by attacking Sickboy and costing Collins he match, but allowing him to retain his championship. Osbourne was then immediately attacked by his nephew Drastik, a.k.a. Brian Joseph Osbourne. Osbourne retaliated and beat BJ half to death after he blacked out in mid air attempting a top rope maneuver later on during his PCW debut match. At the conclusion of the Rapture main event where Mariano Fernandez defeated former world champion, Mr. Baller to become the #1 contender for Chemical X's world championship. Baller, having invoked the name of the Nitemare earlier in the week, drew the full wrath of Osbourne's pent up agression for the night. The two are scheduled to meet in the main event of NEXT week's Rapture in a Hell in the Cell Pyramid Battle qualifying match. The Pyramid Battle, fallout with his son, and a murder mystery After handily defeating Mr. Baller to earn his place in the Pyramid Battle, Osbourne - in the immortal words of the legendary 'Hotshot' Mike Stewart - ran through the competition like a hot knife through butter, brother. Defeating Curtis "Sickboy" Wilkes int he final round, Osbourne cemented his place in PCW and earned the right to face the World Champion whenever the mood strikes him. While Osbourne was consumed with the PB tourney, his son was abducted by former Horsemen member Terry Richards. The Windy City blow hard was brutally, and savagely attacking a defenseless Bobby with a steel chair each time the young man began to recover. After Bobby was finally able to escape and return to the PCW he confronted his father about a great many thing. After telling The Nitemare exactly how he felt (saying some things in the process that were true, but that no one had ever had the gumption to say to Osbourne's face) he left on his own, leaving his father emotionally crushed. Meanwhile, close friend of Osbourne's, and reigning PCW World Champion - former Horsemen and Fed Killer member, Gary "Chemical X" Scarletti survived a botched attempt on his life. However, in the process Scarletti's younger brother Matthew was severly injured, along with Gary - and Scarletti's close friend and protege', and former CWF National Champion Jimmy "The Juggernaut" Washington took a bullet for Scarletti that later proved to be fatal. Osbourne, being the last man to wrestle against Washington competitively, delivered the eulogy and continues to aid Scarletti in his investigation to unveil the would be assailant. The fallout in PCW and quiet behind the scenes retirement. After a great run on top, set to face the PCW World Champion after having on the Pyramid Battle match - Rob Osbourne was the mastermind of yet another backstage political clique, which led to locker room retaliation. Recalling all to well the embarassment that was the CWF Night of Champions: Liftoff event, and choosing to leave in defeat before being served another well-deserved humiliation, Osbourne walked away from PCW in defeat, not without a fury of controversy. Only his son and Gary Scarletti, as usual, followed suit. Unlike most of his career, there was no pomp. There was no circumstance. Just a final thriller at Pyramid Battle to be the final chapter of the in ring career of one of the greatest. The closing of one chapter led to the start of the next. After realizing he still had the love for the true nature of the sport and the industry...and the financial means to do what everyone else had been failing to o for years...MAKE IT WORK and put out a great product. Fostering and building the talent of the future while bringing in established veterans to show them how iut used to be. Back when it was the dogs tits. Being in control of his late wife, Christina Danky's cable wrestling netowrk, Osbourne didn't have to worry about securing a a television deal - or also due to the death of his late wife a company either. The AIW would be reborn in his eyes, and aired on the Pro Wrestling Network. Also made available on iTunes...for a price. Osbourne was ready to use the skills outside the ring of business prowess that made him his millions from the start. Stay tuned for details!